Harvey Reuben
Harvey Reuben was a temporary manager of Underworld while Mike and Linda Baldwin were on their honeymoon in September 2000. When he first arrived at Underworld, he introduced himself as the stand-in manager of the factory and apologised for his lateness, admitting that the arrangement had been made at the last minute. Harvey instantly flirted with several of the girls, particularly Karen McDonald and Bobbi Lewis who fought for his attention. During the girls' lunch break on his first day, Karen flirted with Harvey at the bar of the Rovers and suggested they should meet up after work. However, Harvey was disinterested in Karen and more attracted to her friend Bobbi. Karen continued to flirt with Harvey by bringing him a coffee and talking to him about his night out clubbing in London. Looking in on the pair, Bobbi commented to her colleague Janice Battersby that she didn't think Harvey was interested in Karen. Janice told Bobbi that she had a better chance and advised her to take him up on his advances. Harvey bumped into his friend Dev Alahan at the Rovers and the pair discussed his management of Underworld over a pint. Harvey admitted that he was bored of sitting all day looking at his staff but that the job did have its perks, making reference to Bobbi and Karen. Dev remarked that Harvey was supposed to be engaged and warned him to be careful. Harvey decided to go out on nights out with both Bobbi and Karen, delighting both of the girls. However, when both girls discovered that he had taken both of them out, they both furiously confronted Harvey. Harvey shrugged off their anger and the girls were shocked to discover that he was engaged to Saskia Benson. As a way of revenge for his philandering, Karen and Bobbi plotted together to organise a farewell party for Harvey, telling him they were going to give him a special present. The girls successfully got Harvey drunk and phoned his fiancée Saskia to pick him up. Unbeknownst to Harvey, the girls graffitied his car and sewed the words "Slime Ball" on to the back of his suit jacket. As a final part of their revenge, Harvey received his special leaving present as the girls poured baked beans over him. Disgusted with his womanising, Saskia told him their relationship was finished. Harvey returned to Underworld in June 2001 to inform Mike he was taking over his father's business and that he was looking for businesses to subcontract to. Despite facing a frosty reception from Karen and Bobbi, Harvey struck up a brief relationship with Linda Baldwin. Linda successfully secured a major deal for Underworld with Harvey and the pair flirted in the manager's office. After being furious with Mike meeting up with his ex-wife Alma, Karen invited Harvey round to her flat and seduced him. Linda informed Harvey that her and Mike would soon be divorced and that she would likely take the factory in the settlement. Mike eventually discovered Linda's relationship with Harvey, leading to an explosive row between the pair. Linda announced that she was divorcing Mike due to his meetings with Alma but was enraged to discover that Harvey was married. Harvey later settled a deal to save Underworld, thus scuppering Linda's plans to take it from Mike. List of appearances 2000 *Wed 13th Sep *Mon 25th Sep *Wed 27th Sep *Fri 29th Sep *Mon 2nd Oct *Wed 4th Oct *Fri 6th Oct 2001 *Fri 8th Jun *Mon 11th Jun *Tue 12th Jun *Wed 13th Jun *Thu 14th Jun *Sun 5th Aug Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2000 minor characters Category:2001 minor characters Category:Factory owners